


Anchored

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's been away at Reserves, and that was a hell of a long two weeks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored

**Title:** Anchored  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Nick's been away at Reserves, and that was a hell of a long two weeks...

Two whole weeks without him felt like forever.

Now Nick's face-down on the bunk, ass raised, thighs spread, and nothing's ever felt so good as Cody's touch. Teasing now, light and soft on his entrance and Nick's whining, gasping, aching. Opening himself wider, an invitation and a plea for Cody's touch, Cody's mouth, Cody's cock. Then Cody's on him, hands everywhere, mouth on his skin and Nick's sobbing.

All Nick knows is Cody, the places he's touching, his hardness thrust against him and he's shaking with need, spread and panting. Eyes closed and his focus, his whole being has condensed to the ache inside him, the desperate longing that only Cody can fill.

At last Cody's touching him deep inside, stroking Nick with slick hard fingers as Nick cries out his need for more of this, more of him. For Cody.

Cody moves away then and Nick's sobbing, sobbing at the loss of Cody's fingers. He wants to buck, to move, to thrash but Cody holds him fast, voice soft and hungry in his ear.

Nick shudders on the bed and then he feels it, Cody at his opening and he groans. He's open, ready and Cody's filling him, so good, so right, so hard inside him. So perfect.

Cody's thrusting and it's so good Nick can't breathe, can't think and pleasure's rising inside him, hot and tight and swollen. His body's on fire with it, burning through him and Cody knows it, Nick can feel it in the way he's held, Cody's arms so strong and tight around him.

Nick's on the edge, keening in ecstatic agony at this thing, this place that only Cody takes him and Cody's moaning now, breath sobbing in Nick's ear.

Then Cody's crying out and Nick feels it, feels Cody swell and pulse inside him. It's too much, too sweet, too perfect, an explosion of sensation and he's floating, lost, a world away but anchored, safe in Cody's arms.


End file.
